


Solution

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The Citadel built a hedge maze.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Whoa,” Prompto breathes, eyes wide as he stares at the enormous wall of greenery before him. “It’s _awesome._”

Noctis totally agrees. Normally, he doesn’t care about the Citadel. At all. He’s been told a dozen times how lucky he is to have access to the royal gardens, which are apparently the most stunning beauty in Insomnia (obviously, Prompto couldn’t have been a part of that contest) but he’s never cared about gardens. He only cared about the royal pool until he and Prompto got banned for making out in the deep end. But he’s totally into the new hedge maze they built on the east grounds, which loom up to impressive, bad-ass heights. The walls are giant, thick, and sturdy, like something right out of a video game. From his room on the top floor, he could probably look down and see the optimal route, but he hasn’t been up there since it was finished being planted. Prompto whistles.

Noctis turns to him and admits through a grin, “I can’t wait to get lost in there with you.” He throws in a wink for good measure. Prompto blushes hot but grins even wider than Noctis. 

He says, “I was actually thinking of a race.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. There’s a flag in the middle, right? So... whoever gets there first wins.” And _then_ they could do what Noctis is planning. It might be fun in the meantime to get both of their heart rates up—build adrenaline for a more thrilling finish.

Noctis rubs his chin and muses, “Interesting. ...And what do I get if I win?”

Prompto shrugs. “What do you want?”

As the prince, Noctis has almost everything he wants. Money’s almost meaningless to him. But Prompto’s the one person who can still offer things Noctis desperately craves, things that money can’t buy. At least, not from Prompto, specifically. Prompto seems to clue into that, because he blushes hotter and leans in to mutter, “Okay... how about the loser spends all night blowing the winner while they play Justice Monsters?”

That’s... even better than what Noctis was thinking. He loves playing Justice Monsters. And he utterly _adores_ having Prompto’s lips around his cock. He especially loves having Prompto just kneeling there, open wide, warming his dick while he tries not to come. He eagerly nods, super into the idea. 

The only problem is with stakes that high, he needs to win at all costs. He was going to play fair. He figured they’d just play for who tops or something, which he could go either way on. He could also go either way on blow jobs, but not night-long ones with an extra helping of video games. 

Prompto chirps, “Great.” He steps forward, kneeling down just before the hedge maze’s opening, which splits into three paths. Noctis kneels next to him, and Prompto says, “Just say when.”

Noctis sucks in a breath. Then he shouts, “When!”

Prompto sprints off. Noctis waits a few seconds, just to make sure he doesn’t notice Noctis’ route.

Then Noctis chucks his sword out of his armiger, right up over the hedge, and warps after it.

When he coalesces in midair, he hears Prompto squawk, “Cheater!” but Noctis is already headed for the flag.


End file.
